


Ar lath ma, Ena’vun.

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: A quick drabble--Eurydice tries to teach Cullen some elvish. The keyword here is 'tries'.





	Ar lath ma, Ena’vun.

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a bunch of short fics/drabbles I've kept on my tumblr and haven't put on here. Sorry if I'm spamming ya'll, it'll be over soon.
> 
> If you have any comments or helpful tips please feel free to write something. I’ll definitely appreciate the feedback! Thank you for reading!

“Ar lath ma, ena’vun.”

“A…ahra…latha my…uunn? Ma vum. Ah, no, wait. Allow me to try agai–stop touching my face I am trying to–”

Low, carefree laughter filled the Commander’s darkened loft, the only candle’s light flickering warm gold and dancing shadows across the walls. The mountain’s chill might’ve bothered them on any other day, but wrapped in fur and legs entangled like veins in a bush, Cullen and Eurydice barely seemed to notice or care about the wind that blew through the tarnished ceiling. 

Eurydice grasped at Cullen’s cheeks with a rare smile on her face, her fingers squeezing the hallows of his face until his lips puckered up like a startled fish’s. “Ar. Like ‘are’. There is no ‘a’ at the end. You speak with marbles in your mouth. Very bad. Lazy.”

There was an attempt at a glare but Cullen probably realized a tad too late that it wouldn’t have its normal effect, what with his face being squished and all. If anything, he seemed to turn even more into a fish, though this one appeared to be annoyed at the very least.

“Tiss zz nwot hwlp ing.”

Eurydice giggled and smooshed his cheeks up and down, clicking her tongue as she did so. “You must relax, ena’vun. It is not hard. Relax.”

A snicker managed to come out of him, “His frama th–wet go!” Cullen grabbed her wrist and detached her from his face. “Ah, Maker, your grip!” He said was he worked his jaw from right to left, setting it back to place. 

Eurydice wiggled her fingers at him teasingly, making him pull her hand away farther. “I was only helping. You are bad at this.” 

“And squeezing the words out of me is how you help, then?” Cullen fixed her with a weak skeptical look and then shook his head, chuckling under his breath. “I feel as if I should issue a formal apology to the Dalish for butchering their language farther.”

“They would not accept it. You have a lazy tongue. Does not want to work. Not even a little.”

Cullen’s eyes flashed as he whispered, “That’s not what you were saying minutes ago, love.” but he let her grab his cheeks again, this time her touch gentle as she tugged her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

Eurydice stared at his lips. “Ar…”

Cullen stared at her eyes and sighed softly, “…A…ar…”

“La…”

“La…”

“…th…”

“Th.”

“…ma”

“…ma.”

She smiled and brushed her lips against his, “Say it slowly. Slowly now.”

Cullen paused, chewing on his lip, as he drew his arms around her back and then “Ar…lath ma.” The words shouldn’t felt like they belonged. He knew his accent was faulty, ugly to the ears, but Eurydice didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered as she kissed him, “I love you, too.”


End file.
